


and when i got to st peter's gate, i told the keeper that i'm not the one who needs to make amends

by scorchedtitan



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: spoilers for optimus prime issue 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchedtitan/pseuds/scorchedtitan
Summary: "Except this isn't Cybertron, and there are no Decepticons. Just me, Arcee, and Sunstreaker. And I'm about to die."





	and when i got to st peter's gate, i told the keeper that i'm not the one who needs to make amends

It's a curious thing how the Cybertronian brain slows down in the final, infinitesimal second of its lifespan.

Jetfire tried explaining it to me once. We were stationed on Rada Mor, and someone was dying on his table. I'd been watching the vitals screen with a bored interest, waiting on Jetfire to help reattach my arm, when one sign spiked the second before he died. I'd asked what was up, but got bored about three seconds into his explanation.

I'd lose that arm again an hour later. I'd forgotten about the Autobot. His name was Tigertrack. Kinda looked like a mix between me and Sunstreaker-

Where was I?

As far as I can see right now, it's Cybertron. The war's over. We're at peace. I had thought I'd busted a Decepticon smuggling operation, but it'd turned out to be a relief effort, of all things. Arcee, Sunstreaker, and Bob had kinda spent the rest of the day showing me that I'd been kind of a git, that just because there'd been two sides during the war didn't mean the Decepticons were our enemy now. They'd been just people.

Except this isn't Cybertron, and there are no Decepticons. Just me, Arcee, and Sunstreaker. And I'm about to die. 

It's nice, y'know? It's nice to at least know that I'm-that Cybertron's at peace. As far as the sparks in my brain can figure before they fizzle out, what I saw was more from their memories than mine. They're plugged into me right now, sort of a last goodbye. I kinda subconsciously figured it out when I realized Sunny was trying to teach me a lesson. Sunstreaker was never the kind of guy who said "and knowing is half the battle", he always left me to the school of hard knocks. Not that I ever got why he did that until now. 

There's a green glow in the distance. Like a flood, washing over the Decepticon ghetto. I think it's representative of my circuits burning away. Kinda reminds me of the Shimmer.

I figure I'll use this last picosecond to eulogize to the two people here with me.

Sunstreaker. Words can't express how sorry I am for how I really treated you. I always saw you as the vain, glorious, brilliant one, whose footsteps I could never follow in, but whose history I really knew. I was a stubborn jackass with a chip on his shoulder. There was a point where I decided I didn't care if you died. But really, I don't care what you think of me. That's what I want. I just want to be your equal. And for you to plug in here, to see me as I die...I realize. You're not my equal. You're not my superior. And you sure as hell ain't less than me. You're my brother. I love you. Take good care of Bob.

Arcee. You were like a mentor to me-no. If Sunstreaker's my brother, than I might as well call you..Mother. I know that you're hurting. When we were out in the wilderness, I brushed you off, but that wasn't right. You're my friend. And you've been hurt by friends. You trusted Prowl, and he went rogue. You palled around with Kup, and he ran off. You guarded a dead planet for years with Hardhead, and one day, you woke up and he was dead. And I don't know about this brother of yours, I don't have time to find out. But know that we're both soldiers. And I'll always be watching your back.

The green light's getting really bright. 

It just makes Cybertron's dusk even prettier.

**Author's Note:**

> title from Frank Turner's "Peggy Sang The Blues"


End file.
